


Consequences

by MarkGale



Series: Consequences Series [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, F/F, F/M, Lindsay Peterson Bashing, M/M, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkGale/pseuds/MarkGale
Summary: The start of the Consequences series.Brian has been acting strange for several weeks. Michael decides to search the loft while Brian is out of town on business to see if he can find any clues to his best friend's recent behavior. What he finds is a copy of Brian's will. And now he wants to know... just who the hell is Justin Taylor and why is Brian leaving him his entire estate?





	1. Consequences of Snooping

Michael Novotny had been worried about his best friend Brian Kinney for a couple of weeks and decided to figure out just what was wrong with him. Brian had been traveling through the United States for the past six months to provide the best advertising presentations and ideas to his clients. His company Kinnetik had become one of the biggest in the world within four years due to Brian's hard work, creativity and will power.

He had been back in Pittsburgh for about five weeks but gone was the Brian Michael knew and secretly loved. Although he married Ben several years ago and adopted Hunter with him, Michael still pinned for Brian and he knew his feelings would never change. With Ben's HIV status, Michael didn't really feel bad having feelings for another man but with the changes in Brian recently, he couldn't help but wonder if Brian might be finally ready for the Brian and Mikey show as a couple. Michael had no doubt that he would leave Ben in a heartbeat if Brian wanted to be with him. He had waited since he was 14 years old for Brian to be ready and nobody, not even his own husband, could stop him from finally getting his wish of a happy ending with Brian, his one true love.

Brian used to be the Stud of Liberty Avenue, every gay man's dream. His no-repeat policy was as famous as his loft, also known as THE ultimate fuckpad. Every night Brian would pick up tricks at Babylon or Woody's and drink and smoke until the early morning and he would still be looking fresh and handsome at work. Yes, Brian was gifted with beauty, talent, money, a huge dick and a brain.

But Brian hadn't been Brian since he came back from his travelings and Michael worried about what could have caused the stud to suddenly change. Brian went home after work, didn't hang out at Babylon at all and only met with the gang every now and then at Woody's for a round or two of drinks and pool until he would go back home alone. Nobody had seen Brian tricking since he came back, nobody had seen him real drunk or high.

Emmett told everyone that he was proud of Brian, that the ad genius probably took some time for himself during his travels and thought about his life and what he wanted. Ted and Ben worried that Brian might be sick, Blake said that Brian could've witnessed something and was dealing with PTSD. Lindsay was mad at Brian for not being her wild Peter anymore, Mel was impressed but still suspicious and Debbie was just happy to have her boy back in Pittsburgh with the rest of the family. Little Gus was the happiest to have his Daddy back home and Brian had him over a lot.

Brian wanting to spend time with his son when he never wanted to be a father was what worried Michael the most. He hoped that Brian wasn't sick and dying but ready for a family with him now. To find out what exactly was going on in Brian's life, he decided to look through Brian's personal papers in the hope to find something that would tell him why Brian had changed so fast. Michael waited until Brian had left and headed to work, then he let himself in with his key and code. Walking in, Michael noticed a lot of plans on the kitchen island. He was happy to read that Brian had bought the entire building and planned to add all lofts together to make it a real home with guest rooms and special rooms for the kids, Gus and Jenny.

Smiling, he walked towards Brian's desk, carefully sitting down and opening the drawers. His smile froze when he read Brian's will. In case he would die all of his estate and money would go to a complete stranger: Justin Taylor.  
Who was that guy? And why would Brian leave everything to him? Why not Gus or him? Michael shook his head to clear away his confusion and went to read the next papers. Suddenly, he jumped up and shouted "no, no, no" several times in shock and anger, all his dreams of being with Brian dying.

He jumped again when Brian's angry voice filled the silent loft.

 _"What the fuck are you doing here, Michael?"_ Brian yelled and forced Michael to turn around and look at his best friend and true love.

 _"Tell me this is a joke, Brian. Tell me right now this ain't real!"_ Michael shouted desperately, hoping for a mistake or a cruel joke.

 _"My marriage is none of your fucking business."_ Brian spoke angrily but Michael interrupted.

 _"None of my business? None of my business? You're my best fucking friend and you're not telling me that you… you're married? Why didn't you tell me?"_ Michael demanded.

 _"Because it's my life and I knew you wouldn't be happy for me. I know about your fucking dreams of us growing old in Palm Strings as the happiest gay couple ever. Reality check Michael, I never loved you like that. I still don't love you like that and I won't ever love you like that."_ Brian said calmly yet firm.

Michael opened and closed his mouth again and again without making a single sound. His world was crashing and burning and Brian just stood there looking bored and pissed off.

 _"So since you know now, would you be so kind and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME AND LEAVE THE FUCKING KEY ON THE COUNTER!"_ Brian yelled and motioned for Michael to get a move on.

 _"But, but… you're Brian Fucking Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue. You're a wild stallion never to be tamed. You can't be married and build a home for you and your whore."_ Michael stammered.

 _"I'm not Brian Fucking Kinney anymore."_ Brian sighed. _"You never saw me for what I am. You never saw how lonely and fragile I was, how much I hated being a fuck machine with a drug and alcohol addiction. I could have died any second and I didn't care, you never once tried to make me see how stupid I was. Justin Taylor did. I've met him and he gave me the courage to be myself, just Brian Aiden Kinney. A man with flaws, fears, hopes and so much insecurity and yet, Justin fell in love with me. He makes me complete and happy. I've never been so happy before and I didn't want you or Lindsay to piss all over it. I can see the jealousy and rage in your eyes, Michael. And Lindsay will feel the same but I don't care. If you can't accept my choice and my husband then you are welcome to get the hell out of my life . I want to be happy and human, I deserve to be happy and human. Not the God-like persona you and Lindsay want me to be."_

Michael's eyes filled with tears listening to Brian talk about his husband but he was too angry to understand that Brian was giving him the chance to prove their friendship could go on.

 _"No! I will not have it, Brian. I've waited too long for you and I'll not stop trying to get your little hubby whore to leave you. If you don't break up with that shit, our friendship will be over and you'll be all alone in the end."_ Michael threatened.

 _"You know where the door is. Have a good life, Michael."_ Brian said and pushed Michael out of the loft, closed the door and grabbed his phone to call the locksmith.

In the end, it wasn't Brian who was all alone. Ted, Blake, Ben, Hunter, Emmett and Drew welcomed Justin with open arms as did Debbie who was so very happy to see her surrogate son so happy and carefree. Even Mel was happy for her former enemy, especially after she realized that Brian was never a threat to her. Gus and Justin bonded quickly and the entire family was happy to welcome Craig Aiden Taylor-Kinney, Justin's son with his best friend Daphne. The young woman didn't want children of her own but was happy to help her bestie and his lover.

Lindsay and Michael on the other hand became the laughing stock of Liberty Avenue and had no one but each other.

 

**TBC**


	2. How Brian met Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd part of the "Consequences" series. We find out how Brian and Justin met and why Brian decided to keep his relationship and later marriage a secret from his Pittsburg family.

‘Leo and his extra wishes are going to be the death of me.’ Brian thought as he picked the perfect suit for the evening. He had been traveling through the United States for two weeks already and he had to admit - to himself only of course - that he was getting tired. Tired of being the stud, tired of being the poster boy for the single life, tired of being a bank for his friends and family. Tired of feeling and being alone.

 

He had arrived in New York four days ago and just finally finished the last presentation for Leo Brown. He was looking forward to a quiet and early night since his watchdog - also known as his best friend Michael Novotny - wanting him to go out to drink and trick wasn’t there but Leo’s invitation to an art show had ruined that plan. He has never heard of the artist, one Justin Taylor, and Brian really wasn’t all that interested in art or art shows but Leo had convinced him to check it out.

 

He met with Leo and his wife Charlene at his hotel and they shared a limousine to the gallery. Brian was impressed by the art. He felt a connection to the pieces but he was really annoyed with all those arrogant rich folk people, especially the women. His bad mood quickly changed tho when he laid eyes on the star of the evening: artist extraordinary Justin Taylor.

 

Brian approached the blonde soon after spotting him and enjoyed a very good conversation about art, music, movies and life in general. Justin Taylor was not the typical blonde: he was smart, funny and unlike many famous artists, he was down to earth and easy to talk to. They had an instant chemistry and the blue eyed man agreed without hesitation to meet with Brian for lunch the next day.

 

Two days later, Brian had cancelled his hotel room and stayed the rest of his time in New York at Justin’s apartment. Life with Justin was easy and honest. They cooked together, watched movies and talked about their lives and careers for hours and just enjoyed each other’s company. The sex of course was phenomenal as well and Brian found himself not wanting to go back to Pittsburgh or continue to travel.

 

In a two hour call to Ted and Cynthia, Brian managed to pass the tasks and presentations along with the traveling to his Kinnetik partners so he could spend more time with the artist he was slowly falling in love with.

 

Love… Brian had to learn the real definition of that word and emotion after meeting Justin. The blonde never wanted anything but Brian’s love and honesty in return for his love. It confused Brian because the only people to ever love him were his best friends Lindsay and Michael as well as Michael’s mother Debbie. But their love came with conditions and a price tag. Justin encouraged Brian to demand more time with his son Gus, to demand the respect he deserves not just as a businessman but also as a friend, father and human being.

 

Time flew and Brian found himself flying to New York all the time in between running Kinnetik and spending time with Gus. After seven months of dating Justin, Brian asked his blonde to marry him. Justin’s answer was a clear yes along with his sunshine smile. On his next visit to New York, Brian brought Gus and he watched in amazement how his lover and his son bonded quickly. Justin loved the mini Brian right away and Gus just adored “his Jussin”. Gus was the only one from his Pittsburg family who was at the wedding.

 

It was really a small ceremony only attended by Justin’s parents Jennifer and Craig, his younger sister Molly and best friend Daphne. At first, Brian was reluctant to meet Justin’s family but his fears of not being good enough for Justin were smashed right away by Craig. The businessman took the ad genius by the side and they shared a deep talk about family and responsibilities. Jennifer and Molly adored Brian who became more confident after meeting the Taylor family. He had already met Daphne and appreciated her honesty and ongoing support towards Justin.

 

Craig and Jennifer both fell in love with Gus the minute they met him and were happy to be his grandparents. Brian made Gus promise not to tell anyone about Justin and their life because he feared the reactions of Lindsay and Michael but also Melanie’s. Gus agreed happily although he wished he could’ve taken Jenny on their visits to New York.

 

Brian told the girls that he had business meetings in New York but also had enough time for Gus. Gus never really lied about his trips to the Big Apple. He just left some things out but Jenny knew everything and since she loved her Uncle Brian so much, she agreed to keep quiet. Brian hated that his son had to keep their lives in New York to himself but he knew that there would be consequences if the gang knew.

 

However, after year two of being married, Justin and Brian decided to have a baby. Cynthia, who knew about Justin, was tasked with the job of finding property and a house close enough to Kinnetik but not directly in Pittsburgh. She found a huge mansion in West Virginia, which was named Britin by Gus. Justin did not want to raise their child in New York. The property also included stables, a pool and a huge garden so they did not only buy some horses but also two German Shepherds named Beauty and Beast to protect their grounds.

 

Daphne offered to carry their baby and maybe more in the future since she didn’t want to be a mother herself. She had two older brothers and a younger sister who all wanted to have families of their own so she wasn’t worried about her parents never becoming grandparents. Daphne’s family supported her decision and just asked for the child - or children - to be told the truth and for them to be included. Brian and Justin agreed, wanting their children to have a big support system and as much love as they could get from their families. Craig and Jennifer were so happy to hear the news that they decided to move to West Virginia as well.

 

Moving to Pittsburgh had consequences for Brian tho… the moment he found Michael snooping around in the loft marked the day the happy days were over… at least for a little while because Brian knew that Michael would not give up quickly.

 

After he kicked Michael out, he picked up his phone and called Melanie. She agreed to meet with him in her office. The tough lawyer was surprised when Brian told her about his marriage and she wasn’t happy that Gus never told them but she understood Brian very well. She also realized that as soon as Lindsay would find out, her marriage might be ending. She was happy for Brian tho, having recognized the changes in the former club boy. She just didn’t think that the reason for the changes in Brian’s life was a man. Brian invited the brunette to dinner with his family and she agreed to bring Gus and Jenny.

 

To Melanie’s surprise, she liked Justin and was happy to see that the blonde man treated Jenny like family, too. Gus was relieved but also worried. He knew that his mommy wanted his daddy but he couldn’t understand how it was even possible since his daddy liked men and his mommy liked women, especially his momma.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you goes to my beta Lohaisi. She's been such a huge help.


	3. Chain of Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family learns about Brian's secret... how will they react? Who'll be happy for Brian?
> 
> The 3rd part of the "Consequences" series.

Michael felt lost, hurt and confused after Brian had kicked him out of the loft. He couldn’t believe that Brian was married. He couldn’t believe that his best friend didn’t tell him about the husband - Justin Taylor. Just who was that guy? How did he manage to take Brian away from the gang and most importantly, from Michael? What if that Justin guy was only after Brian’s money? How long have they known each other? When did they get married? Michael had so many questions but Brian surely wouldn’t answer those.

He decided to call his mom and the gang so they would all come together and form a plan to free Brian from the claws of Justin Taylor. He knew the family would support him, they all knew how long he had waited for Brian, how much he had sacrificed for Brian. He deserved to be with Brian after all those years of taking care of the brunette.

 

* * *

 

 

Debbie was sick with worry after Michael’s call. He only told her that the entire family had to come together because Brian was in trouble. She had no details but hoped that Brian wasn’t hurt or sick. Carl had tried to calm her down but he was worried about Brian as well.

An hour later the gang finally came together with Vic arriving first with his fiancé Rodney followed by Ted and Blake. Emmett came with Drew and Ben arrived with Hunter. The last to arrive were the girls, Lindsay and Melanie with the kids. They all sat in Debbie’s living room, waiting for Michael. Everyone was voicing their thoughts and worries. The only one who was quiet was Melanie.

She had had lunch with Brian and his husband Justin when Michael’s frantic call had came in and he had literally ordered her to be at Debbie’s house as soon as possible. She knew why Michael was so upset but had decided to stay silent until she had the chance to watch the reactions from the gang and to hear whatever fairytale Michael would actually tell them.

The tough lawyer had to admit that she adored Justin. The blonde artist had not only been very polite, open minded and funny but also honest. When Brian had excused himself to take a trip to the bathroom, Justin had told her how badly she and Lindsay had hurt him when they tried to stop him from seeing his son. Brian loved Gus more than anyone else and Melanie knew that. She did feel bad at times but then she deliberately placed the blame for her marital problems on the brunette. It was easier than admitting that Lindsay was a big cunt.

So, when Michael finally arrived Carl had to shout at everyone to shut the fuck up just so Michael could explain what happened.

 _“Married? Brian got married?”_ Debbie yelled, shocked and confused.

 _“When?”_ Vic asked with a small smile and hope in his eyes.

 _“Are you kidding us?”_ Ted asked.

 _“I’M NOT FUCKING KIDDING!”_ Michael yelled. Lindsay’s face drained off all colour and Emmett blinked like a lamp that was being switched on and off.   
  
Ben opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out. Hunter was just pouting. He loved Brian. And he loved their verbal sparrings. Brian was fun and honest, something the former hustler missed in Michael and Ben. Sure, Ben wanted to make sure he was safe and as healthy as possible but everyone tended to forget that he was still a teenager who wanted to have fun, too. Brian was the only one who allowed Hunter to be a typical teenager without reprimanding him all the time.

Melanie had watched her wife’s face closely and didn’t like what she saw. Lindsay’s face told her every single emotion she felt: rage, jealousy, disbelieve, hatred and disgust. Lindsay loved to tell everyone that she’s a lesbian but she was really in love with Brian. Melanie had no doubts about that and Lindsay’s reaction just proved it.

She was glad they sent the kids into Michael’s old room, which was now Debbie’s creative room. She could paint, read, sew and do whatever her heart desired. Gus and Jenny always loved to play in the room. It was colourfully decorated with lots of knick knack and stuffed animals that Debbie had collected.

 _“When did Brian get married and to whom?”_ Lindsay demanded.

 _“Some guy, Justin Taylor. Dunno when they got married but I found out that Brian left everything to the little shit. Nothing for us or the kids.”_ Michael whined.

 _“WHAT?”_ Lindsay shouted outraged. _“This can’t be true. How come Brian never told us or introduced this Justin to us?”_

 _“Because that shit manipulated him. Brian had never talked to me like he did today. Like I was nothing to him.”_ Michael told them.

 _“That’s not true, Michael and you know it.”_ Melanie spoke for the first time. _“Brian knew that you and Lindsay wouldn’t and couldn’t be happy for him so he protected his marriage from  his best friends.”_ She snapped angrily.

 _“Wha….”_ Lindsay stuttered. _“You knew? And you didn’t tell me?”_

Melanie laughed out loud before she replied. _“Brian called me as soon as he kicked Michael out. He asked me to meet with him for lunch and I did. I also met Justin, who is a very beautiful, talented and kind man. I like him and Gus adores him very much. If you two want to mess with Brian and his marriage then you’ll hurt the kids. I’ll take Gus AND Jenny to Brian and Justin this evening and they’ll stay the night.”_ The lawyer told them.

 _“Mel, did Brian look happy to you?”_ Vic asked. All he ever wanted for Brian was to be loved and to be happy. If Justin Taylor made him happy then Vic would like to be introduced to the husband.

 _“Very happy, Vic. Very. I’ve never noticed how much more… free Brian is. Looking back, I can tell you that the reason for the changes in Brian in the past years was and is Justin. He loves Brian, flaws and all. And he’s so fiercely protective of him, too. Brian told him about all of us and Justin is eager to meet some of us.”_ Mel answered honestly.

Vic smiled proudly while Ted just looked confused.

 _“Years? Where did they meet? And how? I was working with Brian all the time and had no idea he got married?”_ Ted wondered out loud but everyone could see his smile. He was happy for Brian.

 _“Well, how about I get the kids and we’ll visit Brian and you can meet Justin?”_ Melanie asked. Debbie jumped from her seat, running around like a crazy chicken.

 _“I have to make a cake first. What does Justin like? I’ll just bake a cake that the kids will like. I’m so excited, I can’t wait to meet Justin. I’m so happy for Brian. I always told him that one day he’d meet a man he wanted more from. That he deserves to feel truly loved. Oh my… he’s married. Carl… my Brian is married.”_ Debbie cried happy tears.

 _“No need to, Debs. Justin told me he would prepare something for the kids today. So, everyone except for Michael and Lindsay are welcome to join me.”_ Melanie said and went to the stairs and called Gus and Jenny.

 _“Why can’t we come?”_ Lindsay demanded to know.

 _“Because Brian has no desire to introduce you two to Justin. Brian didn’t just marry any guy. Justin is a world famous artist, he’s a fucking talented genius who makes Brian happy and that is something you and Michael don’t want for Brian. Trust me when I tell you that Brian would rather kick you two out of his life than lose Justin.”_ Melanie told her wife while the kids grabbed their coats and bags.

 _“Say goodbye to mama and daddy Michael. You’ll spend the night with Brian and Justin. Lindsay, I’ll see you later at home.”_ Melanie told them and left with the kids. The rest of the family - minus Lindsay and Michael - followed them, ready to meet the man who caught Brian Kinney.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is coming soon :)


	4. Meeting Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie brings the family - minus Michael and Lindsay - to Britin. The family gets to meet Justin. How will that afternoon go?

Melanie had smiled to herself while she listened to Gus’ excited chatter about his daddy’s palace that he had bought for his prince Justin. Jenny’s little eyes grew bigger by each sentence of her brother. The boy had always loved being at Britin and he couldn’t wait for Jenny to finally discover the huge mansion, the stables with the horses and ponies, the lovely dogs Brian and Justin owned and the many birds that fly all over the grounds. Gus had loved the big forest from the get go.

The gang sat quietly in Drew’s huge car and listened to Gus explaining how he build several tree houses with his daddy and papa. It was hard for all of them to imagine Brian Kinney building tree houses, owning horses and dogs, mowing the lawn and enjoying nature. None of that sounded like the Brian they had known for so many years. But Brian had changed a lot and they realized that Justin might had been the reason for those changes.

After a forty minute drive to West Virginia, the entire gang stood shell shocked in front of a beautiful gate that surrounded not only a huge mansion but also a lot of ground. They were brought out of their shock moment by the sound of different dogs barking. Gus jumped up and down while clapping his hands when he noticed the dogs.

 _“Oh my dogs are happy to see me. Can you see them, momma?”_ The boy asked excitedly.

Melanie and the gang nodded yes, and jumped in surprise when the gate suddenly opened.

 _“Come on, you have to meet my dogs and my papa.”_ Gus dragged the group along.

 _“Roses… and tulips. Look momma, those are sunflowers.”_ Jenny said astonished.

 _“Oh these are beautiful.”_ Debbie said, admiring the lovely flower garden.

 _“GUS.”_ Brian shouted, making the gang turn around to look at the ad ex.

 _“DADDY.”_ Gus shouted back, running towards his daddy who held his arms open to catch him. After he had whirled Gus around through the air, he let the little boy down and caught Jenny in a loving hug, whispering sweet compliments into her ear and making the little girl giggle.

 _“Mel, I wasn’t expecting you guys so early. Justin just finished the cupcakes and strawberry cake. You’ll love it.”_ Brian finally turned towards the group. _“Welcome to Britin.”_

 _“Brian.”_ Debbie sobbed. _“Oh Brian, I’m so happy for you. Where is that prince of yours? I have to meet him.”_

 _“He’s in the kitchen. Why don’t you all go to the patio and I’ll bring out some drinks for all of us and then we can talk.”_ Brian suggested. _“Gus, why don’t you show the family the way?”_

Gus nodded happily and grabbed his sister’s hand and yelled for the adults to follow him.

 _“WOW.”_ Almost everyone from the gang let out that word in amazement when they reached the patio. Drew had seen a lot of luxurious architecture and decoration before but Brian’s patio left him speechless and Hunter just literally drooled over the stylish yet comfortable patio.

 _“Here grandma, you can all sit here on the long table. We always sit here when gramma and grappy are here to visit.”_ Gus explained.

 _“Gramma? Grappy?”_ Ben asked confused.

 _“Yes, Debbie and Carl are my grandma and grandpa so I couldn’t call Jennifer and Craig that. They’re my gramma and grappy. They are so cool and funny. I wish they were here today to meet you all.”_ Gus chatted and explained.

 _“They’ll come for the weekend, Guster.”_ Justin said coming out of the house. _“Hey everyone, I’m Justin. It’s really nice to meet you all.”_ He said to the group while walking towards Jenny.

 _“And you must be princess Jenny. Gus told me so much about you. And he was right, you’re absolutely adorable and very pretty.”_ The blonde man smiled at Jenny, who reacted shyly at first but then was all smiles for Justin. _“My name is Justin, but before Gus called me papa he used to call me Jussin. If you want you can call me that. It’s a real pleasure to meet you, princess Jenny.”_ Justin said making Jenny giggle.

 _“Okay, please don’t tell me your names. Brian has told me so much about you and I think I can guess who each one of you is.”_ Justin said. Gus was happy with the plan. He knew Justin would guess right.

 _“Let’s start with Mrs. Novotny. It’s so nice to finally meet you. I wanted to thank you for caring about Brian all those years. I’m so happy he met you when he was younger. You were a real god send for him.”_ Justin smiled at her and Deb just cried even more.

 _“Debbie, please call me Debbie. Or Deb or Debs. Or whatever you want, you’re part of this family and I love you already just for loving our Brian. I was afraid he would never open up to someone but you changed all that. He isn’t alone anymore.”_ The waitress sobbed.

 _“And you must be Detective Carl Horvath. A true hero if Brian is to believe. Thank you for your part in bringing Stockwell down.”_ Justin greeted Carl.

 _“It’s Carl, son. Welcome to the family. And it really was just me doing my job. A murderer is a murderer, even if he’s the major._ ” The older man explained smiling at Justin, who smiled back.

 _“Okay, and you,”_ Justin said, looking directly at Emmett. _“must be Emmett Honeycutt, party planner extraordinaire. I adore, no I LOVE your outfit. Not many men can wear pink but you definitely can. So nice to meet you. And Drew Boyd of course, too. So glad you and Emmett are back together. Been a fan since Brian told me about the two of you. I’m a shipper.”_ Justin giggled.

Emmett grinned, blushed and grinned again listening to Justin. Only Brian Kinney could catch a polite, funny and beautiful man like Justin. Emmett was definitely Team Justin.

 _“It’s great to meet you, too. I thought this whole ‘Brian got married’ thing was a joke but you’re perfect. I mean, look at you. So beautiful and that adorable bubble butt of yours deserves an award.”_ Emmett said and hugged Justin.

 _“You’re definitely a catch.”_ Drew added, shaking Justin’s hand. The blonde was still being hugged by Emmett.

 _“Thank you. And you must be Ted.”_ Justin guessed turning towards Ted, who nodded and held up his hand to greet the blonde. _“Brian told me that you’re the best accountant in the world and that you’ve become such a good friend to him. Thank you for that. And you have to be Blake. I’m so proud of you for fighting your addiction and now helping others to do the same. I have so much respect for you.”_ Justin greeted a shyly smiling Blake as well.

 _“Nice to meet you, too. Why Brian had to tell you about Ted’s and my addiction is questionable though.”_ Blake said quietly.

 _“Oh he didn’t mean anything by it, Blake. Brian told me all about the people in his life and he admires both of you for getting clean and taking control of your lives again. And neither of you has to be ashamed of your past. It’s part of you and I think it made both of you a lot stronger. We all have done questionable things but it’s how we deal with them that counts. Be proud of yourself Blake. And you, too Ted.”_ Justin said honestly and Vic was impressed. Not only did the young blonde defend Brian, he also wasn’t judging Blake and Ted. He encouraged them to be proud of who they have become after fighting their addiction. Vic thought that Justin was a blessing for Brian.

 _“Finally, Vic. Brian loves the bones of you and he’s so happy for you and Rodney. It’s an absolute pleasure to meet the two of you. Oh and Vic, Emmett, Brian brought some of your offerings a couple of times and they were so delicious. I love your catering service and party plannings.”_ Justin told them, conjuring a smile on their faces.

Vic was only able to smile at Justin. His emotions were running wild so Rodney took over. _“It’s so good to meet you, too Justin. Thank you for loving Brian.”_ The grey haired man said.

 _“He’s so easy to love, you know. Such a caring, loving and gentle man who’s so beautiful on the outside and the inside. He’s my everything.”_ Justin told the gang which was met by many honest, sappy smiles and gagging from Hunter.

 _“I guess the almost puker here must be Hunter. Jenny’s bigger brother. I having nothing but respect and admiration for you. Such a cool dude you are.”_ Justin said funnily, making Hunter laugh out loud.

 _“Oh shit, you’re awesome.”_ Hunter said in between laughing before he turned serious again. _“Thanks. I take it Brian told you about my past.”_ He asked and sighed when Justin nodded his yes. _“I promise to never hurt Gus or Jenny.”_

Justin raised a brow in confusion. _“Why would you say that? I think you’d protect them with your life. The way you look at them is the look of a proud big brother. Believe me, I should know. I have a younger sister. And as I already told Blake and Ted, your past is just that: your past. It doesn’t define you. You’re more than your past. You live a different life now and if you ever need help or just someone to talk you can always rely on Brian and me.”_ Justin said determinedly, making Hunter choke up. The teen got up to hug the blonde.

After patting Hunter on the back with a proud smile, Justin turned to look at Ben. _“It’s nice to meet you professor Bruckner. You are doing a great job with Hunter. And Brian and I are really proud of you for living your live instead of giving up. You’re more than your disease.”_ Ben had to quickly wipe away a few tears listening to Justin. Never once had Michael said something so simple yet encouraging to him or Hunter.

 _“Please call me Ben. No need for formalities. Thank you for your kind words. We appreciate the support you just lend to us.”_ Ben said, smiling.

Justin took a deep breath before he turned to Gus. _“Hey Guster, why don’t you introduce the family to your dogs while Brian and I get everything ready so we can have some cake and coffee?”_ Gus whistled loudly and soon a huge group of dogs was on the way to the patio.

 _“Okay everyone. See those two dalmatians? Those are Pongo and Perdy. This is Pluto, our bloodhound. Those two labradors are called Cap and Capper. Lady Susie here is a cocker spaniel. Our huskies Bolt and Sarabi. Our beagle’s name is Snoopy. And our baby here, Simba. He’s a german shepherd.”_ Gus informed his family.

When Brian and Justin had finished bringing out dishes, the cupcakes and cake, coffee and some juice for the kids they all enjoyed a light conversation over the delicious pastries. Everyone was impressed by Justin’s manners and ability to hold conversations about really everything easily. In the late afternoon, Brian decided to start the grill so the family could eat dinner together.

When Jenny and Gus got too tired, Justin invited Melanie to stay for the night with the kids. The rest of the gang went back to their homes. Later in bed, Justin turned to look at his husband.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ The blonde whispered. Brian raised his brow in confusion. _“Sorry for pushing you to let me meet your family. I’ve noticed that Michael and Lindsay weren’t there and Melanie mentioned that you didn’t want them to be. I get it now. You thought if you wouldn’t introduce me to them, you could go on pretending they were your friends.”_

Brian sighed deeply. _“Yeah. I just don’t get it. I never knew how to love or to accept love but you taught me. Why can’t Michael and Lindsay learn to be true friends? Well, I’ll tell you why they can’t, because they don’t want to. It hurts but thanks to you and the rest of the gang I learned to defend myself.”_

 _“I love you, Brian.”_ Justin whispered tenderly.

 _“Love you, too.”_ Brian whispered back and watched his sunshine fall asleep.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 5th chapter will include a flashback to how Brian and Justin met. Also, the timeline will be explained better.


	5. Past, Present & Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happened during the talks between B/J and the gang. I didn’t include that part in the previous chapter because I wanted to focus on the meetings and first impressions. Oh and this will also tell the story about our guys. And someone from Michael's past shows up...

Justin had liked the gang from the first moment. He couldn’t help but think that Brian really nailed each one of their characters, ambitions and personalities. His descriptions all seemed to fit and he was happy that the gang had accepted him immediately and welcomed him to their family. The blonde was glad to know that Brian had these people in his life.

 

He was eager to learn more about these people and listened to everything they told him. How Emmett and Vic had build up their business with Brian’s help, how Ted and Blake sobered up and started new paths in their lives, how Ted came to work for Brian, the true story of Emmett and Drew with all ups and downs, how Carl met Debbie and joined the family. Melanie was the only one who didn’t talk much but Justin figured she was a bit more relaxed. After all, they already met hours ago and had the chance to talk a little bit. Still, the artist intended to meet with the lawyer soon again to talk more.

 

 _“Ok, when did you and Brian got married, Justin? I really want to know.”_ Debbie thought she was asking the million dollar question.

 

 _“Oh, we’re in year two of our marriage now, Deb. It was really a small wedding, only Gus and my family and best friend.”_ Justin said.

 

 _“Yes, I was fours years old.”_ Gus interrupted his papa.

 

 _“Four years, Gus. You were four years old when daddy and I got married.”_ Justin explained tenderly.

 

 _“Oh, no s on the four, then? I heard that I always have to add the s to a number. Maybe I misheard.”_ Gus mumbled.

 

 _“Probably. But don’t worry, Guster. You’re young and still learning.”_ Justin smiled at the little boy who was always happy to learn something new.

 

 _“Anyways, the wedding was really small as I said but perfect.”_ The blonde continued but Ted’s mumbling interrupted him. _“Ted, what did you say?”_ Justin asked.

 

 _“I just said that only Debbie would leave out all the important stuff and come to the wedding question right away. If you don’t mind us asking, Justin and Brian, how and when did you met? Tell us everything from the beginning, please.”_ Ted explained.

 

 _“Oh haha, that’s a good point you have.”_ Justin laughed heartily.

 

 _“Remember when I was traveling through the States about three years ago?”_ Brian asked and Ted nodded. _“Well, I had to go to New York to meet with Leo Brown and he asked to join him and his wife to an art showing. I agreed and Justin was the big artist whose pieces were being showed. I was impressed with his art and I usually don’t have any interest in art and all that stuff. But his work was really good, I even understood some pieces.”_ Brian laughed.

 

 _“True, he walked up to me and said ‘how is it going? Had a busy night?’ and I was really nervous because, ya well, I mean look at him. All sexy, gorgeous and confident and I’m really not comfortable at shows because of the press and people so I just stood there and all I could say was ‘sure’. Brian just smirked at me and was totally flirting.”_ Justin told them and laughed outraged at Brian’s snort. _“Oh yes, Mister. You were totally flirting. And so damn smug.”_

 

 _“Well, you were putty in my hands… of course I was smug. And you didn’t tell them that I already had a good look at your as… butt at that point so of course I was flirting.”_ Brian said in a duh voice.

 

 _“Anyways, we just talked a bit about my art and other random, boring shit. But the chemistry was there and we had lots of fun making fun of all the snotty rich art lovers. I laughed so hard whenever Brian pitched a perfect impression. I even began to feel comfortable and whenever I was talking to a reporter or someone rich and important, Brian was there to support me. His hand was on my back the whole time and it was soothing my nerves. He was really great, kind and sweet. After my show we agreed to meet for lunch the following day.”_ Justin explained.

 

 _“Wait, meeting for lunch as in a date?”_ Emmett asked in awe.

 

 _“Yes, Honeycutt. I asked him for a date. Can we move on?”_ Brian snarked annoyed.

 

 _“Don’t call me Honeycutt and yes, Justin please continue.”_ Emmett snarked back and sticked out his tongue at the ad genius.

 

 _“So, after that date - which went very well and for a long time by the way - we spent day and night together, getting to know one another. Two days later I told Brian to check out of his hotel and stay with me and he did. We did normal things like cooking together, watching tv and we talked for hours. He told me about his childhood, family and friends. I did the same and I guarantee you guys, the ‘s.e.x.’ was phenomenal as well.”_ Justin spelled it so the kids wouldn’t hear it.

 

 _“Oh my God, I just realized that Justin was the reason you wanted me and Cynthia to do the travelings and presentations. That correct?”_ Ted wondered.

 

 _“Yeah, I wanted to spend more time with Justin and get to know him. I actually moved in with Justin and never stayed in a hotel when I was in New York.”_ Brian explained.

_“And you were a lot in New York if my memory serves me right.”_ Vic mentioned.

 

 _“That’s true. And he was with me all the time when he didn’t have meetings. We had been together for seven months, Brian asked me to go out for dinner with him to celebrate our 7th month anniversary. When we got home that evening my living room was decorated with dick candles and condoms all over the floor. We made love a couple of times when Brian got up to get champagne and glasses. I almost fainted when he asked me to marry him. It was pure Brian… and in a way it was very romantic. We’ve been monogamous ever since.”_ Justin said with a dreamy expression on his face.

 

 _“The next time he came to New York he wasn’t alone though. Brian introduced me to Gus and I was so happy. Such a beautiful boy.”_ The artist told them.

 

 _“It was amazing, really. I was worried that Gus and Justin wouldn’t get along but they clicked instantly and bonded so fast. I really didn’t need to worry. Ever since, Gus called him his Jussin.”_ Brian said proudly.

_“That was our big weekend, you know.”_ Justin continued. _“I finally introduced Brian to my parents and my sister. He had met my best friend Daphne already and she adores him. It was awkward for Brian at first but when my mother broke the ice telling him about my running around naked in church when I was five years old he was joking and laughing with my family. My father knew about Brian’s reputation in the business world already so they had a good connection right away. You know, from businessman to businessman. Molly, my little sister noticed my ring first and after that, we had to introduce them to Gus. My parents love to spoil him, they call him their grandson.”_ Justin told them happily.

 

 _“Yeah, just mention Gus’ name to them and they won’t stop gushing about how adorable he is.”_ Brian laughed and was joined by Melanie who agreed. She was happy to hear how much love Gus got from Justin’s family. Gus just grinned and declared his grandparents the coolest in the world.

 

 _“We got married two months later. Daphne and Molly were our best women. Brian was a bit sad not to have Debbie and Vic there and I told him they were welcome but then he explained to me about Michael and Lindsay and I had to agree with him that they shouldn’t be invited.”_ Justin said and at the confused look on Debbie’s face, Brian ventured in.

 

 _“I knew you would have been happy for me, Ma. And Vic, too. But I wasn’t sure about Michael and Lindsay. They had their own families with Ben and Melanie but they literally freaked out when I wasn’t out at Babylon tricking and drinking. Michael was constantly calling, not to ask how I was or anything. The only question he ever asked was ‘how many guys did you fuck already?’ and I thought they wouldn’t be happy for me. Today just proved my fear.”_ The brunette sighed sadly. _“Don’t get me wrong, Justin knows about my past. The tricking, the drinking and the drugs, he knows everything. He accepted it as my past, not my present or future. Even Craig and Jennifer, his parents, didn’t care. They told me to make sure that I’m healthy and they demanded this honesty forever. As long as I was safe and honest, made Justin and Gus happy they’d support me.”_ Brian said.

 

 _“About six months ago we decided to have a child.”_ Justin dropped the bomb that had everyone surprised.

 

 _“Exactly, and we wanted our child to grow up in the country, not in a big city like New York. I called Cynthia and she found Britin for us. Daphne is carrying our child. I had to travel a lot more back and forth between Pittsburgh and New York in the past months to organize our move, to get the dogs and so on. Craig and Jennifer decided to move here too so I helped them as well. But now everything is settled and we’re ready for Gus’ little brother.”_ Brian said excitedly.

 

 _“YAY! A BROTHER!”_ Gus cheered loudly. He had wished for a baby brother.

 

 _“So, this is our story. I hope it was as great to hear as it was for us to live.”_ Justin joked and made everyone laugh.

 

 _“Oh I’m just so happy. Brian is a different man now.”_ Emmett cried.

 

 _“It was always in him, Emmett. He just never dared to be his true self.”_ Vic said, looking proudly at Brian.

 

“I think Vic is right. I’m so sorry for never seeing you, Brian. As a lawyer, it is my job to read people but I never even tried to understand or see the real you. I blamed you for Lindsay’s actions and inability to be true to herself. I know that she wants to be more than just your friend. She wants to be your wife and instead of holding Lindsay accountable, I blame it all on you. I’ve treated you so badly in the past and I promise that it won’t happen again. You are a great father to Gus and you brought so many great people into his life. Justin, his family… they accepted him right away, love him as if he was their own. As Gus’ mother, all I ever wanted for him was to be loved and cherished. You gave him that. Thank you for that.” Melanie sobbed.

 

 _“Thank you, Mel. You’re a great mom to Gus and Jenny and I hope that we’ll get along better from now on. For Gus and Jenny. And for ourselves.”_ Brian said earnesty.

 

 _“Amazing.”_ Blake said.

 

 _“Oh we have to do a baby party for you guys.”_ Emmett jumped up and down excitedly.

 

 _“I don’t know if we’ll have the time for that but I’ll call you this week, okay?”_ Justin offered.

 

 _“Do that, honey. You need a baby party.”_ Emmett laughed.

* * *

 

 

**SAME TIME - PRETTY TEA CAFÉ**

 

He was nervous. In about an hour he would finally get rid of the bandage that covered his head. He had become a loser, a lousy fool. He used to be THE chiropractor for the celebrities but now, David Cameron, was a different man.

 

Seven months ago his world had crashed. He had thought he found the right man. The one to spend the rest of his life with but it was all an illusion. Kevin Dancey was a con-man. David knew that now. They dated for four years until Kevin told him that his ex had died in a car accident and he would need to take care of his daughter. Kevin only had a small apartment so David offered he should move in so they could raise his daughter together. David had been in love, that was the only reason he fell for Kevin’s stupid excuse about owning a good and big enough place for his daughter. He couldn’t get custody without the ownership. David had signed over his house to his lover and added him to his bank account. It was all Kevin ever wanted. Within hours the locks were changed and his bank account emptied. When David had come home later in the evening that day, he had to realize that he was homeless and broke.

 

With a lot of luck he found a small apartment but he drank too much and soon lost his job. One night, when he had noticed that he was out of alcohol, he got up to go to the store but never reached it. A drunk driver wrecked his car and flew over the sidewalk. The car had hit him badly, he’d been in a coma for a week. The damage caused by the hit and the flames to his face were so bad, he had to wear a bandage all the time.

 

Now, he was drinking some tea before his appointment. Four days ago his son Hank had called. His mother and stepfather were killed by bank robbers during a hostage situation in Portland. David had to get his son and was now responsible for the terrified boy, who was waiting in the car outside of the bank when the robbery took place.

 

 _“Gus knew all along about this… this interloper and that farce of a marriage.”_ Lindsay spat out angrily.

 

 _“Yeah. Brian should have introduced that asshole to us. I bet this Justin is a gold digging whore who’s after Brian’s money. And the shithead used Gus to tie Brian to him.”_ Michael muttered loudly. David Cameron recognized that whiny voice instantly.

 

‘Brian Kinney was married? That arrogant bastard had found someone to love?’ David thought and couldn’t believe it. He continued listening to his ex and Lindsay. Neither would recognize him. He had to go to be on time for his schedule, but he decided to look for Brian and inform him of the conversation he had just heard.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta loahisi! She's such a huge help


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Emmett make plans, Brian opens up to Ted and reveals a sweet surprise for his accountant and friend...
> 
> Part of the "Consequences" Series

**MEL AND LINDSAY’S HOUSE**

_“There you are! Do you know what time it is?”_ Lindsay screeched as soon as Mel opened the door.

 

 _“Of course I do. I know how to read a watch, fuck you very much.”_ Mel knew that Lindsay would start an argument which was why she had left the kids with Brian and Justin for the night.

 

 _“Stop being a smartass Melanie. Where are the kids? They should be in bed!”_ Lindsay yelled at her wife.

 

 _“With Brian and Justin. I told you that the kids would stay with them for the night.”_ Mel snapped back.

 

 _“Why?”_ Lindsay shouted. _“Why would you betray me like that? First Brian, now you. I don’t want Gus to be around someone I don’t know and approve of.”_ The blonde spat angrily.

 

 _“As if you would ever approve of someone Brian’s in a relationship with.”_ Mel laughed at that thought.

 

 _“Well, give me the address so I can pick up MY son!”_ The blonde demanded. Mel’s response was to laugh even harder and she shook her head.

 

 _“Good night, Lindsay. You better stay on the couch tonight. I can’t have you close to me.”_ With that, Mel walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

 

* * *

 

**BEN AND MICHAEL’S HOUSE**

 

 _“Traitor! You fucking traitor.”_ Michael yelled when Ben came back from Brian’s house. He and Hunter were prepared for Michael to be angry so his yelling didn’t come as a shock.

 

 _“Um, Hunter why don’t you go to your room? Let me talk to Michael.”_ Ben suggested, not wanting his son to be around Michael now.

 

 _“Sure.”_ Hunter said and walked upstairs to his room. Ben watched him close the door before he sighed and turned to his husband.

 

 _“I don’t appreciate you shouting and yelling when Hunter’s around. You’re a grown up, behave like it.”_ Ben said sternly, trying to stay calm.

 

 _“Do not fucking lecture me, Ben. You both betrayed me when you went with Mel to meet the whore Brian fucking married. You knew how much I was hurting and you didn’t fucking care so why should I care if Hunter sees us arguing?”_ Michael shouted.

 

 _“Why does Brian’s marriage bother you so much? How can it hurt you? It has nothing to do with you.”_ Ben said, knowing the answer already.

 

 _“I was supposed to be Brian’s husband in the future. Not some whore.”_ The comic geek yelled at his husband.

 

 _“In the future?”_ Ben questioned.

 

 _“YES, in the future.”_ Michael said loudly. _“You’re sick Ben, you won’t be around forever and when you’re not there anymore I need Brian to take care of me.”_

 

 _“To take care of you?”_ Ben repeated before shaking his head. _“You know what, Michael? I’m sick and tired of being your placeholder for Brian. Face the reality, Brian isn’t going to love you like that ever! But I don’t care anymore. Sleep on the couch and tomorrow you can start packing your shit. I want you out of here.”_ Ben said and went into the bathroom, ignoring Michael’s shocked expression.

* * *

 

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

Justin was sitting in the kitchen and was thinking about the previous day. He was glad Brian’s family welcomed him into their lives but it broke his heart that Brian had probably lost his two longest and closest friends. He wanted for Brian to be happy and have his friends around. He let out a huge sigh. Daphne would finally arrive in Pittsburg later in the afternoon and he had already made plans with her. The two wanted to look for Michael and Lindsay, hoping to have a calm conversation. He wanted to fight for Brian and hoped that Michael and Lindsay would at least be willing to talk to him. Maybe they could accept him once he had introduced himself to them.

 

Determined to give it a try, he grabbed his phone and dialed Emmett’s number. He really liked the flamboyant man. He was fun and adventurous, brave and a real good friend.

 

 _“Emmett Honeycutt speaking.”_ Emmett answered after the 2nd ring.

 

 _“Good morning Emmett, it’s Justin.”_ Justin greeted his new friend.

 

 _“Justin, oh my God!!! It’s so cool you’re calling. Wanna meet today?”_ The party planner asked eagerly.

 

 _“Absolutely. That’s why I called you. Are you free until lunch? If yes, would you like to come to Britin so I can talk to you about some things?”_ Justin asked.

 

 _“Yes, I am. I’ll be there in a bit, sweety. See ya, tootles.”_ Emmett promised.

 

Justin got up and prepared some snacks. When Emmett arrived around fifty minutes later, the two greeted each other like old friends. Emmett was excited and hopeful to plan their baby shower.

 

 _“Well, first of all I wanted to ask if you have bookings for next Saturday?”_ Justin asked.

 

 _“A few but Vic and I are free on Saturday. Why?”_ Emmett wanted to know.

 

 _“As I told you, my parents are moving here as well and before we moved to New York, we actually lived in Pittsburg. My father owns Taylor Electronics and my mother wants to open her own company, too. She’s a realtor. Brian and I wanted to surprise them with a party. Some of their oldest friends would love to welcome them back, kind of you know.”_ Justin explained.

 

 _“That sounds great. Of course we could do that. When are your parents arriving?”_ Emmett already had his planner out and was making notes.

 

 _“They’ll come on Wednesday and unpack all their stuff. On Saturday, Brian actually would love to take them out for breakfast, shopping and lunch so we could get everything ready. We thought of some snacks for the afternoon and full dinner in the evening. The weather’s so great so we’d love to have it outside.”_ The artist said.

 

 _“That is a good plan, sweety. Leave the food to me and Vic. We’ll come up with a couple of menus and you can pick whatever you like. How many people do you think will be there?”_ Emmett was in full party planning mode.

 

 _“Around 150 if everybody comes. Also, do you think you can get some servers? I would love to invite the entire gang and introduce you guys to my parents. I would love for you and Vic to be our guests, too.”_ The blonde smiled.

 

 _“No problem. I cannot wait to meet your parents. Will your sister be there as well?”_ Emmett wondered.

 

 _“Of course. And she knows about our plans for Saturday. She’s really excited.”_ Justin smiled. _“She’s the best sister in the world, annoying but that’s part of the deal.”_ He laughed and Emmett couldn’t help but join in.

 

They continued to talk about the party for a while until Justin told him about his plan to talk to Michael and Lindsay in the afternoon. The flamboyant man agreed to go with him and Daphne, to make sure there wouldn’t be too much drama. He really didn’t think it would change Michael and Lindsay’s mind but for the sake of Brian, he wanted to support Justin.

 

 _“I understand where you’re coming from, sweety. Of course Brian made some mistakes but all in all, he’s always been a good friend to them. But I guess it’s because they’re both in love with Brian that they reacted so badly.”_ Emmett mused.

 

 _“Probably. I really don’t want to be the reason Brian loses his friends. Ben and Mel seemed like great partners, so why can’t they be happy with them?”_ Justin asked.

 

 _“They think of Brian like their property. As long as he’s how they want him to be, everything is fine. Brian being married destroys their dreams.”_ Emmett tried to explain. _“I was surprised by Mel, to be honest. Always thought she hated Brian but it was just her unable to admit that Lindsay isn’t the great woman she thought she was. It was easier for her to blame Brian instead of Lindsay. Ben never blamed Brian but he wasn’t happy with Michael’s obsession.”_

 

 _“I just hope that Gus and Jenny won’t suffer because of this. They’re just kids.”_ Justin said quietly and Emmett nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

**SAME TIME - KINNETIK**

 

 _“Theodore, those numbers look great. Good job.”_ Brian praised Ted but the accountant was different today. _“Just spit it out, Ted.”_

 

Ted took a breath. _“Do you trust me, Brian?”_ He asked seriously.

 

Brian raised his brow and answered sincerely. _“Of course I do, Ted. You wouldn’t be working here if I didn’t.”_

 

 _“I don’t mean work wise, Brian.”_ Ted said and sighed. _“Cynthia knew about Justin. You told her. But it seems to me that you didn’t trust ME enough to tell me. To be honest, it hurts.”_

 

 _“It’s not like that, Ted.”_ It was Brian’s turn to sigh. _“Cynthia doesn’t like Michael and Lindsay, and she doesn’t have the backstory you and I have with them. I didn’t want you in the middle if they had found out earlier. You know how entitled they think they are. Cynthia doesn’t care about them, but you’re part of the family. I do trust you, Ted. When our son is born, guess who will be his godfather?”_ Brian smiled.

 

 _“Godfather? Me? Are… are you serious Brian?”_ The accountant asked, touched.

 

 _“I don’t lie, Teddy. Justin and I actually planned to invite the family after our son was born. The only reason we did it earlier was because of Michael’s snooping.”_ Brian said. He took a deep breath before he continued to speak. _“I honestly don’t think that Michael will accept Justin and our family. That means he’s out as a possible godfather and probably my friend, too. Although it pains me to say it I have to. Michael hasn’t been a real friend to me for a very long time. Same with Lindsay. I found out that you, Blake, Emmett and Drew are truly my friends because you are honest to me. You’re not pretending to be someone you’re not to impress me. Or berate me. I’ve lost count of all the times Michael and Lindsay told me to grow up and shit and when I finally did, they’re not happy either. It’s all just bullshit. I don’t want my kids around people like them although I cannot change it for Gus. Or Jenny, who deserves a better father than Michael.”_

 

Ted thought about what Brian said. _“You’re right about Jenny. At least she has Ben. He loves her dearly and would love to spend more time with her. Mel wouldn’t mind but Michael does. And I’m honored that you think of me so highly, Brian. I remember the times when you and I didn’t get along because of my jealousy. You do have changed and matured but you’re still Brian Kinney. You just had your priorities changed. You’re still a hunter in the business. You’re still admired and lusted after by basically every man you pass but you found something more meaningful. I also wanted to thank you for your support towards Blake and I regarding our addictions. Justin didn’t judge us but told us that you thought the best of us for overcoming those hard obstacles in our lives.”_ Ted said with teary eyes.

 

 _“I didn’t know Ben would love to spend more time with Jenny.”_ Brian mused, trying to change the topic. Away from the emotional part of their conversation. He still wasn’t handling compliments and thank yous well.

 

 _“Mel and I talk a lot about what’s going on in our lives. She was so sad for Ben. She told me a while ago that she always worries about Jenny if Michael has her but as long as Ben is with them she doesn’t worry too much because he makes sure that Jenny’s being taken care of. If she stays with them, it’s usually Ben who’s doing something with her, not Michael.”_ Ted informed his friend.

 

 _“Shit.”_ Brian mumbled. _“What the hell is wrong with Michael? He almost broke his dick to get Mel pregnant and all that diarrhea he spouted during her pregnancy about parenting only for him to not really care about his daughter? Jenny’s so precious and easy to love. I don’t understand Michael at all.”_ The ad genius mumbled.

 

 _“That she is, Brian.”_ Ted said in agreement.

 

* * *

 

**LIBERTY DINER**

 

Emmett and Justin were waiting for Michael and Lindsay to arrive. The taller man had called the two earlier and asked for them to join him in the diner. Deb was there, too but she had decided to stay in the office and just watch whatever would happen. She loved her son deeply, and Lindsay was like a daughter to her but she worried about Brian more at that time. It really depended on his two best friends if their long living friendship would continue. Justin wouldn’t make Brian chose, but Michael and Lindsay would. In Lindsay’s case, the waitress hoped she wouldn’t use Gus to manipulate Brian. The brunette deserved to be happy and loved as much as everyone else. Only his two best friends were most likely not going to allow it.  
  


**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta loahisi who's always there to kick my a$$ when I make mistakes. Next chapter is already finished and will follow soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading this series. Sandy xoxo


	7. Confrontations & Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett introduces Justin to Lindsay and Michael. And Brian finally tells his two wanna-be-best-friends off. Find out what Brian really thinks about his friendships, how Justin reacts to Michael and Lindsay and who surprises the family during dinner.

**LIBERTY DINER**

_“Hello Michael, Lindsay.”_ Emmett greeted his longtime friends when they arrived together.

 

 _“Who’s your friend?”_ Michael asked while Lindsay just stared at the blonde.

 

 _“You’re Justin Taylor!”_ She stammered.

 

 _“Who?”_ Michael asked confused.

 

 _“Let me introduce you. Justin, this is Lindsay Peterson. She’s Gus’ birth mother and Mel’s wife. And this is Michael Novotny. Jenny’s dad and Ben’s husband. Michael and Lindsay, this is Justin Taylor. Brian’s husband and world famous artist extraordinaire.”_ Emmett said the last part smugly.

 

 _“WHAT? YOU’RE THE GOLD DIGGING WHORE WHO STOLE MY HUSBAND?”_ Michael yelled silencing the entire diner. Lindsay opened her mouth to speak but wasn’t able to let out a sound.

 

 _“I’m neither a gold digger nor am I a whore, Mr. Novotny. I earn my own money, quite a lot actually, by selling art and not my body.”_ Justin said sternly. Michael’s attitude really pissed him off. _“And in case you have difficulties understanding Emmett, I’m married to Brian. Not to Ben, your husband so I didn’t steal your husband or anything else from you.”_

 

 _“I don’t care what you say!”_ Michael shouted.

 

 _“Emmett, I’m so sorry for not listening. I should have listened when you said that this was a waste of time.”_ Justin told his friend before he turned back to look at Michael. _“I thought you, Lindsay and I should meet and find a way to get along for Brian’s sake. He deserves nothing less but I guess you two don’t really care about him at all. Anyways, I’d like to say it was a pleasure to meet you but that would be a lie. So, goodbye.”_ Justin said and grabbed his phone and car keys and walked out of the diner, leaving a stunned Lindsay and a pissed off Michael behind. Emmett couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

 

 _“That was your only chance to save your friendships with Brian but you messed it up, as usual. If you think that Brian would chose either of you over Justin then you’re probably the most stupid people in the world.”_ The tall man said and followed Justin’s example, leaving the diner and his two friends behind.

 

* * *

 

**LATER THAT DAY - KINNETIK**

 

 _“Brian,”_ Cynthia said after Brian picked up his office phone. _“Michael and Lindsay are here. They rushed pass the security and should be by your office soon.”_ She told her boss at the same time as Brian’s office door flew open.

 

 _“Thanks Cyn.”_ Brian said. Resigned, he turned to his two self proclaimed best friends. _“What can I do for you? And keep in mind that this is a business, not the diner or your house.”_ He told them sternly.

 

 _“Why did you betray us so badly, Brian? And since when do you sent your whore to make nice with us?”_ Michael started shouting, not even caring about what Brian had said. Lindsay tried to refuse the fight by calming all of them down.

 

 _“Michael, shut up! Brian, why didn’t you tell us about your… husband? Don’t you think you owe it at least to me as Gus’ mother to know about anyone you bring into his life?”_ She asked, her voice laced with fake hurt.

 

 _“Because I knew that neither of you would be happy for me.”_ Brian told them honestly.

 

 _“How could we be happy if you hide something so important from us? We’ve always been there for you and trusted you with our secrets, fears and worries. Why can’t you do the same?”_ Lindsay wanted to know.

 

 _“Simple: I’m not you! You didn’t come to me without a string attached. You either wanted me to tell you what to do because you can’t make any decisions yourself or you wanted me to help and bail you out. And I’m not like that. When I screw up, I own to it. I paid for all of my sins and dues, worked hard to get where I am now in the business and I did all of that without your money, help, advice or anything. I’m my own person, not some robot my current partner wants me to be.”_ Brian said the last part looking directly at Michael.

 

 _“FUCK YOU BRIAN! I waited years for you to be ready for a relationship. For marriage and a family but you gave all of that to some blonde whore? Why? Because of his ass? It’s fat and ugly.”_ Michael said outraged.

 

 _“Michael!”_ Lindsay reprimanded the comic geek again. _“We’ve met Justin at the diner earlier. Emmett was with him. You had invited all of the family except for Michael and me. Why would you hurt us so badly?”_ Lindsay even shed some fake tears. In truth she was just as outraged as Michael and wanted to slap Brian.

 

 _“I invited those who would treat Justin with the respect he deserves. They were all open minded, unlike you and Michael. And Justin’s ass is none of your business, Michael. Or are you jealous that my husband has not only a great, huge dick but also the most perfect ass? I would have never wanted a relationship or family with either of you. I married Justin because I fucking love him and don’t want to be without him. Ever! Losing either of you doesn’t even hurt me anymore but if I lost Justin, damn that would kill me. He doesn’t see me as his personal bank, God or whatever you and Lindsay have made me out to be over the years. He sees me, the real me and he loves me for all of that and more. Neither of you ever really knew me, only saw what I let you see and what you wanted to see. With friends like you, I don’t even need enemies.”_ Brian said in a boring voice. It was true, the thought of losing their friendship didn’t hurt him anymore. Both had hurt and used him way too many times in the past and he was sick of it.

 

 _“But Brian, we care about you and want the best for you.”_ Lindsay said.

 

 _“Really?”_ Brian asked and both, Lindsay and Michael nodded yes.

 

 _“Good, then you won’t give my husband any shit, right? You are happy that I found my one true love and will have a family with him.”_ Brian asked and saw how both had to swallow and just nodded their agreement with their fists clenched. He smirked at the two of them.

 

* * *

 

**IN THE EVENING - DINNER AT DEB’S HOUSE**

 

 _“Thank you all for coming.”_ Debbie said looking at the big family minus her son Michael and Lindsay. She had called everyone after watching the scene at the diner between Emmett, Justin, Michael and Lindsay. _“Justin, I want to apologize for how my son treated you earlier. I’m so ashamed of his behavior. I never would have thought I had raised him to be so angry and full of prejudices. I’m sorry.”_ She sobbed.

 

 _“Debbie, please don’t apologize for the behavior of your son or Lindsay. They treated me rudely, not you. You have nothing to be sorry for.”_ Justin said, hugging her.

 

 _“But it is partly my fault. I always saw him as my perfect baby and blamed Brian for my son’s wrong doings. And now he thinks he owns Brian.”_ The red head sobbed harder.

 

 _“Yes Deb, you did cuddle him too much. You made mistakes in the past as a parent but Michael is an adult. He’s been friends with Brian, Emmett and me for years. He saw all of us growing to be successful businessmen, he watched us mature but never once thought he had to do the same. He’s still stuck in his 14 year old mind. That isn’t only your fault. He made decisions that were just plain stupid.”_ Ted told her, trying to cheer the mother to all of them up. At least a little bit.

 

 _“Ted’s right, sis. You have tried to make him responsible for his own actions since he met Ben. You stopped treating him like your precious angel. But he didn’t start maturing at all. It’s all on him now.”_ Vic added.

 

Before anyone was able to add their thoughts, they were interrupted by several knocks on the door. Wondering who it could be, Deb walked out of the living room to open the door. She was surprised to see a stranger standing there. _“How can I help you?”_ She asked.

 

 _“Uhm, hello Debbie. I doubt you recognize me but it’s me, David Cameron.”_ The man introduced himself to the mother of his former boyfriend.

 

Debbie looked at the man suspiciously, remembering David Cameron very well but this man didn’t look like him at all.

 

 _“It’s really me Debbie. I… I had an accident and some rather shitty months, excuse me for being so blunt. I need your help.”_ The chiropractor said.

 

 _“Uhu, and what I can do for you?”_ Debbie asked, confused and curious.

 

 _“I need Brian Kinney’s address. I listened to a conversation between Michael and Lindsay by accident and he should know about it. They… well they threatened Brian’s husband. Neither of them recognized me, by the way.”_ The man tried to explain.

 

 _“Well, I don’t have to give you Brian’s address. Come on in, he’s here with his husband. You can tell them and all of us since we met here to talk about my son’s stupid behavior. And Lindsay’s, too.”_ Debbie welcomed the man in.

 

The entire group looked at the intruder, no one recognizing him as Michael’s former boyfriend.

 _“Good evening everyone, I’m David. David Cameron. I used to dated Michael. Maybe you remember me? Anyways, I’m here to speak to Brian. Lindsay and Michael have plans and I think your husband is in danger, Brian.”_ The doctor said and everyone held their breaths.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta loahisi :)


	8. An Act of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David explains why he was looking for Brian... what will he tell them?
> 
> Find out what David has to tell Brian, how the family reacts and then there's some surprises for the good doctor :)

Brian was looking at the man who claimed to be David Cameron. He didn’t look like the good Dr. at all but the voice convinced the ad genius. Cameron had a voice that Brian could never really forget. He wondered what the chiropracteur wanted, what he thought he had heard that could be a threat to Justin’s life. Brian was all ears, determined to get to the bottom of this rather odd meeting.

_“Very well, David. Did you decide to join the plastic-look-fanclub or why is your face so plastic-like these days?”_ Brian asked, kind of teasing, kind of annoyed.

 

Cameron looked at Brian, a man he had never really liked and thought of as the enemy. All those years, he had been convinced that the brunette’s claim over Michael was the reason their relationship failed. And the way the ad exec had just sneered his name made him feel uncomfortable and defensive at the same time. He took a deep breathe before he explained the last months of his life to Brian and the family. He was met by looks of pity, sympathy, horror and… understanding? The blonde man who hadn’t been a part of the family looked at him with understanding.

 

 _“I’m sorry to hear you’ve had the hardest of times lately. Which is why I respect your decision to look for Brian and I even more. I’m Justin Taylor-Kinney, Brian’s husband.”_ Justin introduced himself.

 

 _“Taylor? Justin Taylor? The artist?”_ David asked, shocked. At Justin’s nod he continued, _“Wow, Brian you’re lucky. Your husband’s a world wide celebrated artist. I have… well, I had one of your early pieces. Your art is very inspiring unlike most other artists’ pieces.”_ Yes, David was a little fangirling but he was proud of it. _“It’s a pleasure to meet you. And it makes my coming here even more important.”_ He added with a sigh.

 

 _“Before we come to that.” Debbie interrupted. “This great man here is Ben Bruckner, Michael’s husband. Well, still. He’s working on changing that.”_ Debbie said with a proud smile in Ben’s direction. She loved her son dearly and there was a time when she wasn’t happy about the two dating but she had seen how much Ben loved her son but only got heartache, betrayal and hurt from his supposed loving husband in return.

 

 _“And this is Hunter, Ben and Michael adopted him and he’s my oldest grandchild. There’s also Gus and Jenny, my other grandchildren but they’re upstairs playing in my fantasy room with paints and stuff. You know Emmett, but I bet you hadn’t met his lover Drew Boyd yet.”_ Debbie introduced the famous sportsman.

 

 _“Ah yes, you did look familiar but I didn’t have much time to focus on my previous job and sports as I used to. It’s nice to meet you.”_ David said politely.

 

Drew shook the man’s hand and looked back at Debbie. He nodded for her to continue.

 

 _“And this lovely man here is Blake, he’s Ted’s partner.”_ Debbie said but Blake interrupted her happily.

 

 _“Actually Deb, I’m not just his partner anymore. Last night, he proposed and I said yes.”_ The blond-ish man said with a huge grin. _“We’re so happy.”_

 

The gang got up to congratulate the happy couple and David waited with a smile, truly happy for Ted and his partner.

 

 _“Congratulations. I never got to know Ted that well when I was with Michael but I always thought he was a good man. I’m happy for both of you. And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Blake.”_ David said with a smile.

 

 _“And I’m Carl. I’m Debbie’s fiancé.”_ Carl got up to shake the man’s hand.

 

 _“Oh shit, Carl baby I’m sorry.”_ Debbie blushed. In her curiosity to get to the point of David’s visit, she wanted to do the introductions so fast that she forgot her man.

 

Everyone shared a laugh at Debbie’s blush. It was Carl who spoke first. _“I’m a detective here in Pittsburgh and you said something about a threat to Justin?”_ He urged the guest to explain.

 

 _“Yes, I did. As I explained, I had a scheduled appointment with one of my doctors a couple of days ago to get rid of the bandage that covered my face for weeks. Before that appointment, I had a coffee in a small café and Michael and Lindsay were there, too. They, of course, didn’t recognize me at all although they did look into my direction and snickered. Anyways, Michael was really upset about someone stealing his husband. I didn’t know about you, Ben. I was actually happy for Michael at first. But then Lindsay started_ _talking about Brian and I honestly could not see Brian and Michael as a couple or married. So I kept on listening to their conversation and after some verbal bashing of the husband stealer, Lindsay said that she can’t believe how Brian could get married to some whore without talking to her first. Or to Michael and that’s when I realized that Brian had married someone else, not Michael. They kept on babbling nonsense until Michael asked if Lindsay knew someone who would beat up people for good money. Lindsay said no but she had ways to get in touch with someone. I was shocked, honestly. She made some calls to people and then they had a name, Cody Bell. They got his_ _number and tried to call him but the guy didn’t pick up obviously.”_ David was still talking about what he had heard when Justin’s laugh interrupted him.

 

 _“Justin, what the fuck is wrong with you? How can you laugh about what they have planned?”_ Brian asked outraged. He was mad, pissed off and just wanted to lash out at his former friends.

 

 _“Oh come on Bri. I know it’s been a while but don’t you remember my dad telling you about someone in our family working for the FBI? Cody Bell is my cousin. He pretends to be a hit man and then later is arresting the people that hire him.”_ Justin said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

 

 _“Oh.”_ Was all Brian could mutter before he, too smiled wickedly.

 

 _“So I didn’t have to worry?”_ David asked, confused.

 

 _“Not really, no. But you couldn’t have known about Cody. And I think I know why Daphne delayed her arrival. She and Cody are friends and I think he called her. She wrote a quick message to me that she’d come later.”_ Justin said.

 

 _“Still, it is a real threat and I will get in touch with the FBI myself and report it.”_ Carl said sternly. He couldn’t believe that the son of his fiancée would be so stupid and full of jealousy to go those lengths.

 

 _“You have to.”_ Debbie said sadly.

 

 _“Oh Debbie.”_ Justin said before he got up to hug the crying waitress. The blonde wished, for the sake of Brian and Debbie, that this wasn’t happening.

 

 _“He’s my son. My baby and he knows how it feels to be bullied and beaten, he went through that in school before he met Brian so how could he inflict such pain on another person? I’m so ashamed and disappointed. And it hurts so fucking much.”_ The red head sobbed.

 

David looked at his entire relationship with Michael with a different point of view. Debbie wanted Michael to be happy with David. She wanted for Michael to mature and stop living in his fantasy. He could feel her pain. He couldn’t imagine his own son ever being in a similar situation. He vowed to raise Hank to be fair and honest.

 

Brian turned to look at David.. It was easy to notice how uncomfortable the doctor was, not just by being here but also with himself. He remembered David as a proud man so for him to admit his mistakes and being in the situation he found himself in must have hurt his ego and pride a lot. Yet, there he was. Brave enough to look for people, who could very well make fun of him, to warn them. It was an act of courage and Brian appreciated it.

 

 _“David, where are you staying with your son now?”_ Brian asked and was met by a confused looking David.

 

 _“We’re in a small apartment. At the moment it’s all I can afford but I hope that without the bandage covering all of my head I’ll be able to find a job to support the both of us.”_ The doctor explained.

 

 _“What kind of job?”_ Brian wondered.

 

 _“I’ll try to get a job as a chiropracteur again in some medical center here in Pittsburgh. Hanks doesn’t want to go back to Portland. It reminds him too much of his mom and… yeah.”_ David murmured.

 

 _“You don’t want to start your own practice again?”_ Ted asked, wondering.

 

 _“I wouldn’t get a credit from the bank and I couldn’t afford to buy a place to set it up.”_ David explained with a sigh. _“But that’s okay. If it was only me I might be willing to take a risk but having Hank full time now, I can’t take any risks. I need a stable job and income to offer him a good life.”_

 

 _“Well, David…”_ Brian said. _“How about, you come up with a business plan and Ted and I’ll see if we can help you setting up your own practice again? I think with good advertising and someone famous to be around, it might be easier for you.”_ Brian explained looking at Drew.

 

The football player nodded in agreement. If he can help someone, he will. The rest of the gang offered their help as well.

 

 _“Until you find a place for yourself, I could ask if you could use a room in my center and help the recovering addicts with therapy?”_ Blake offered.

 

David’s eyes shone with unshed tears. The kindness he was met with touched him deeply and he agreed, vowing to make them proud and work as hard as possible. Carl promised to check in with the FBI about the threats against Justin while the blonde told everyone not to worry. Cody was family and wouldn’t hurt him.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter. Already working on the next ones.
> 
> Sandy xoxo
> 
> PS: Big hug to my beta loahisi.


	9. Laughter and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Justin's family, Michael and Lindsay are up to no good and Lindsay is also being humilated at work. FUN!

**SATURDAY - AT THE TAYLOR’S**

_“Oh Emmett, you and Vic outdid yourselves! Everything looks amazing, the decoration, the food… did Brian tell you that I’m a whore for food? I can always eat. And it takes a lot of self control on my part not to eat everything before the party even start.”_ Justin babbled. Emmett and Vic couldn’t help the chuckling. The blonde was obviously nervous. The two men understood how important the little welcome party for his parents was to him. Unlike the members of the Liberty Avenue gang, Justin grew up with loving parents and the artist knew that he was lucky.

 

 _“Take a deep breath, Justin.”_ Vic tried to help the younger man calming down.

 

 _“Yes, Justin. I’m sure your parents will love what you have planned for them. They’ll be so proud of you and Molly.”_ Emmett told his new friend. He and Justin had gotten along from the first time they had met. They respected one another and shared similar morals such as honesty. Same with Brian. Emmett wondered if the brunette enjoyed taking out his parents in law. From what he had heard, Justin’s parents not only accepted Brian, they also supported their son’s husband.

 

 _“Do you think Brian and your parents are having fun?”_ Emmett wondered.

 

 _“For sure. My mother loves shopping and so does Brian. My father and I usually prefer to stay at home but today my father joined them. He wants to make some changes in his office at Taylor Electronics now that he’s back and he thinks Brian’s got good taste.”_ Justin shrugged. Molly was in the house, getting ready for the party along with Daphne. The pregnant woman had arrived, finally, on Friday and had told her best friend about Cody’s plan regarding Brian’s wanna-be best friends.

 

* * *

 

 

**AT LIBERTY DINER**

 

Michael was sitting alone in a booth, bored out of his mind and frustrated, when Lindsay literally ran into the diner in search of him.

 

 _“Michael, you won’t believe what I just heard. I know where Brian lives with that… asshole of a husband. And they’re having a party today.”_ Lindsay told him excitedly.

 

 _“Why are you so happy about it?”_ Michael asked outraged. Did Lindsay had suddenly changed her opinion of Brian being married to some stranger.

 

 _“Because I know where they live. I have the address.”_ Lindsay said with a gleam in her eyes.

 

 _“Oh. You want to go there?”_ Michael mused.

 

 _“Absolutely. You and I will go there and have a word with Brian. This shit ends today.”_ Lindsay declared determined. Michael agreed and paid for his lunch before he and Lindsay left to call for a cab.

 

* * *

 

 

**AT THE TAYLOR’S**

 

 _“Mom, dad. Did you have a nice time with Brian?”_ Justin asked taking some of the shopping bags from his mother. Jennifer and Craig were so focused on the bags that they hadn’t noticed all the people in their front yard and Brian was too busy grinning like a cheshire cat to point his parents in law to the mass of people.

 

When Jennifer turned around to properly greet her son, she stopped mid sentence and gaped seeing all her friends and even some strangers.

 

 _“Justin, what is this? I… some of those people I don’t even know. What’s going on?”_ Jennifer asked her son in a stern voice but Justin and Brian saw the quick smile that almost gave her away.

 

 _“Your son and I wanted to do something special for you and Craig.”_ Brian explained. _“So, we invited all of your friends and some folks from my surrogative family to welcome you back to Pittsburgh.”_

 

Craig walked around his wife and son to hug the brunette. He was very fond of his son’s husband and knew how much Brian wished for a good relationship between his chosen family and his family related by marriage.

 

 _“That’s so great of you, sons. Thank you. Was Molly on it, too?”_ The elder man asked his son in law.

 

 _“Yup.”_ Brian grinned cheekily. _“Okay, enough with the sentimental talking. Let’s go, you have some guests to welcome and new friends to meet.”_ Brian took Jennifer’s arm gently and moved her to the group of people.

 

Everyone greeted the Taylor’s while Brian’s friends waited for their turn.

 

 _“And now you wonderful people. Brian and Justin have told us so much about all of you. Thank you for welcoming my son into your family.”_ Jennifer greeted the gang first.

 

 _“Yes, you are the family that Brian fortunately found and my wife and I are so glad to finally meet you all.”_ Craig added with a smile.

 

Brian introduced each one to the Taylor’s, leaving Debbie to be the last.

 

 _“Jennifer, Craig, this is Debbie. The woman I call my mom. She took me in and made sure I was okay.”_ Brian said. He noticed that both Debbie and Jennifer had tears in their eyes.

 

Debbie was a bit surprised when she found herself in a bone crushing hug from Jennifer. _“Brian is such a wonderful man and you are one of the most important reasons for that. Thank you for taking care of him when no one else would. I respect and love you so much for that.”_ Debbie cried heartily listening to Jennifer’s gently spoken words.

 

The rest of the gang watched in awe how much Jennifer and Craig were fawning over their son in law. Brian was loved by his husband’s family and they couldn’t have been happier for the tall brunette. The party had been going very well, everyone loved the food. Justin and Molly had tried everything Vic and Emmett had prepared and were begging for the recipes.

 

 _“Emmett, just give in. Justin won’t stop asking for those.”_ Brian told his friend with an amused grin on his face. _“And don’t worry, neither he nor Molly will give your recipes away. But I’m looking forward to Justin cooking all of those for us.”_ Justin nodded happily, he was hoping Emmett and Vic would share those recipes with him.

 

 _“Okay, okay. I’ll e-mail those recipes to you. That good for you, sweety?”_ Emmett asked the blonde who was so happy and excited. When the blonde started jumping up and down and clapping his hands, Vic was once again reminded that Brian’s husband grew up in a good home with loving parents. He was sure that Brian would only benefit from Justin’s love.

 

Vic walked up to Brian with tears in his eyes. _“I’m so happy for you, Brian. You deserve all of this and much more. No matter what others might say, never doubt yourself. Justin loves the bones of you and I can see that you love him just as much. Whatever the two of you need, let me know.”_ The older man whispered into Brian’s ears.

 

The ad genius had to swallow hard, so touched by Vic’s words. He was grateful for his and Debbie’s support. Everyone’s good mood turned sour the moment Brian’s name was called loudly. Of course, the gang recognized the annoying whine right away.

 

 _“BRIANNNNN!”_ Michael yelled, silencing everyone. _“I think you forgot to invite me and Lindsay to your little party here. You remember us, don’t you? Your two best, closest and oldest friends who always supported and protected you. Not to forget that Lindsay is the mother of your son and I’m the father of your Goddaughter.”_ Michael sneered angrily. Jealousy clearly visible in his eyes.

 

Lindsay’s expression was similar to Michael’s. Brian had a beautiful house, the love and support of ‘his’ family, lots of money and was friends with many influential people, even from the art world. It was the life Lindsay always wanted with Brian. But instead of standing next to the one person who really owned her heart, she was with Michael.

 

 _“Nope. Didn’t forget to invite you. This is a welcome party for my parents in law and since you don’t know them or are a part of their circle, there was no reason to invite you. Also, I just didn’t want you to be here.”_ Brian told them in a bored voice. He tried to act bored and unaffected by their presence when it truth he was pissed and ready to kick their asses.

 

 _“I see you already forgot the people who stood by you and helped you all your life.”_ Lindsay sneered as Michael nodded in agreement.

 

 _“Nope. Vic and Deb are here. And my true friends are here as well as Gus and Jenny. Only the two of you weren’t invited because nobody wanted you here.”_ Brian told them, smirking.

 

Two of the security guards walked up to Brian and asked if they could help. Brian told them that Michael and Lindsay weren’t welcome and should be removed. It took the two guards a while to persuade the gruesome two to leave and not come back but after they were gone, everyone could go back to the delicious food, fun conversations and a great party.

 

* * *

 

  
**MONDAY - BLOOM GALLERY**

 

 _“Oh, this is rather exciting.”_ Sydney Bloom gushed happily. Lindsay had been in a foul mood since she had arrived and Sydney was annoyed with her attitude.

 

 _“What’s exciting, Sydney?”_ Mandy, one of the gallery managers asked, interested.

 

 _“I finally managed to schedule a meeting with Justin Taylor. His agent told me that he moved to Pittsburg recently and would be interested in showing his next pieces here.”_ The art lover told his employees. Everyone, except for Lindsay, was happy about the news.

 

 _“Justin Taylor?”_ Lindsay asked. She couldn’t believe that the blonde didn’t only steal ‘her’ Brian but also managed to have a successful career in the art world.

 

 _“Yes Lindsay, that’s what I just said.”_ Sydney gushed but noticed Lindsay’s sour expression. _“What is wrong Lindsay? Are you having a problem with Justin Taylor?”_

 

 _“Oh yes. Problem is an understatement tho.”_ Jessica laughed out loud. Everyone turned to look at her.

 

 _“What is that supposed to mean, Jessica?”_ Sydney asked, confused.

 

 _“Brian Kinney, the father of Lindsay’s son Gus, is married to Justin and has been for a long time now. They moved to West Virginia very recently and are expecting their first child.”_ She told them.

 

 _“WHAT?”_ Sydney asked. _“Lindsay, you knew Justin Taylor personally for so long and haven’t said a word? You know that we always wanted to have him here.”_

 

 _“I...uhm.”_ Lindsay stuttered.

  
 _“Awww Sydney, don’t blame Lindsay. She didn’t know. Her best friend and father of her child never told her about his true love.”_ Jessica snickered. _“In fact, he was ashamed to introduce her to Justin. He never wanted for Justin to deal with the bullshit that comes with knowing Lindsay Peterson. Lindsay is so jealous that she even tried to sabotage a welcome home party for Justin’s parents this weekend. She’s the laughing stock in the higher circles these past few days. And her companion, Michael Novotny, as well. If you ask me, these two deserve to keep each other company for the rest of their lives. So full of jealousy and hatred towards a wonderful and talented man because he won Brian Kinney’s heart.”_ Jessica was laughing loudly at this point and her colleagues, minus Lindsay, joined her. Even Sydney couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of his mouth.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me. My dog is still not feeling better and we're doing everything possible so he isn't in too much pain all the time.
> 
> Big hug & kudos to my beta loahisi, you're the greatest.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to do this one shot by a plot bunnie from the great Deb Tanner. I thought I'd try it and hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> A big thank you goes to my beta Loahisi.


End file.
